1. Field of the Disclosure Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a low-power audio data transmission method and apparatus using a multicast/broadcast channel.
2. Description of the Related Art Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) or Bluetooth® LE, which is a wireless personal area network based on Bluetooth®, i.e., a short range wireless protocol, has been developed to reduce power consumption and cost in comparison to conventional Bluetooth®, while maintaining a communication range for health care, fitness, security, home entertainment, etc.
By the nature of a protocol designed to restrict a symbol rate and to minimize power consumption, BLE may not provide a sufficiently high data rate or may consume too much power due to retransmissions in noisy environments.
Accordingly, a need exists for a technique capable of achieving the same audio quality, but using less power in the same environment, by minimizing power consumption at a restricted data rate.